The generation of original analytical data for foods at the U.S. Department of Agriculture (USDA) is conducted through the National Food and Nutrient Analysis Program (NFNAP) in collaboration with multiple groups including the Department of Health and Human Services (HHS) and other federal agencies. NFNAP includes statistically based sampling plans for Key Foods, and analysis of foods by qualified laboratories. The four Specific Aims of the NFNAP are to: 1) identify major contributors of nutrients and other compounds identified by the sponsoring IC. Key Foods are frequently consumed foods and ingredients, which contributed, collectively, more than 75% of the intake of any specific nutrient for the U.S. population; 2) assess existing data quality for those identified contributors; 3) develop high quality, statistically-based nationwide sampling plans including high priority foods consumed by U.S. ethnic subpopulations using scientifically appropriate validated methodologies for rigorous quality control; and 4) develop validated databases as needed to disseminate nationally representative estimates for means and variability for foods and bioactive food components in dietary supplements. Analytical data generated through the NFNAP are compiled and released in annual updates of the USDA National Nutrient Database for Standard Reference (SR). They are also used to calculate estimates for related foods not analyzed, to assess nutrient variability, and to evaluate methods for estimating the nutrient content of multi-ingredient foods. These data will be used by the Food Surveys Research Group (FSRG), Agricultural Research Service (ARS) to develop the Food and Nutrient Dataset for Dietary Surveys used in the ?What We Eat in America? (WWEIA) component of NHANES. Additionally these USDA generated data form the major underpinnings of all nutrient analysis programs used in U.S. clinical care and nutrition research settings, as well as other Federal nutrition programs.